Zero Suit
The Zero Suit is skintight full-body jumpsuit worn by Samus Aran underneath her Power Suit, and appears after many metroid endings. The suit first appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission after Samus defeated Mother Brain and initially escaped from the surface of Zebes. While in orbit, Samus was pursued by a small fleet of Space Pirate ships, and even escaped, but was subsequently shot down from afar. Samus crash landed onto the surface of the planet nearby the Space Pirate Mothership, stripped of her Power Suit. In order to escape from the planet, Samus needed to infiltrate this ship to find a small escape vessel -- this is what was expected to be found within the ship at the very most. Luckily, Samus came across the Chozo Hieroglyphic during her infiltration mission, granting her a more advanced Power Suit than before. The Zero Suit is seen in three other Metroid games: in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters as part of the good endings, and at the beginning and 100% ending of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Specifications While in this suit, Samus takes much more damage but is more agile. She is automatically capable of grabbing ledges and performing wall jumps due to her already-present superhuman acrobatic skills. Samus resorts to crawling on her hands and knees to clear small paths, in the absence of the Morph ball. She retains Power Suit upgrades she has acquired, but is unable to manifest or use them in any way (with exception to Energy Tanks). In Zero Mission she also carries an Emergency Pistol with her which briefly stuns her foes with an energy blast, but must recharge between shots. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Zero Suit Samus In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus is playable in the Zero Suit. After Samus uses her Final Smash, the Zero Laser, her Power Suit falls off, leaving her in only the Zero Suit. You can also hold Z on the Wii Nunchuk at the character selection screen when selecting Samus, and when you continue to stage selection, you have Zero Suit as a character instead. ‘Zero Suit Samus’ functions as a separate fighter with her own armament and combat style, in much the same way that Princess Zelda has an alter-ego, Sheik, with different moves. As in the Metroid games, Zero Suit Samus is more vulnerable but also quicker and more maneuverable. She carries her paralyzer gun and can also use it as a laser whip, and the pieces of her Power Suit lying on the ground can be picked up and thrown at other fighters. She can also use her laser whip as a recovery tool: when she is falling, she can latch onto the edge of the stage with it, then retract the whip to pull herself back to the stage. Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash is called Power Suit Samus. It restores Samus' Power Suit, as well as drags nearby enemies close to Samus, and blasts them away for damage. This move mimics the Crystal Flash in ways, though it doesn't restore Samus's damage. Trivia * The Zero Suit can also be unlocked in Fatal Frame IV for the Wii. * In Metroid: Zero Mission Samus crawls on her hands and knees where she would normally use the Morph Ball while she is wearing the Zero Suit. In the original Metroid the Morph Ball was created because it would have been to hard to animate her crawling in the same fashion. Also, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Zero Suit Samus crawls in much the same way she did in Metroid: Zero Mission. Video Gameplay from Metroid: Zero Mission OFP3qNwrsms&fmt=18 Gallery Image:Samus SSBB5.jpg|Samus charging her Final Smash, Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB6.jpg|Samus released Zero Laser. Image:Samus SSBB7.jpg|Samus' Power Suit falls off. Image:Samus SSBB8.jpg|Now Zero Suit Samus is playable. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB1.jpg|Zero Suit Samus. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB2.jpg|Zero Suit Samus. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB3.jpg|Zero Suit Samus. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB4.jpg|Zero Suit Samus. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB5.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using her laser whip. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB6.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using her laser whip. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB7.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using her laser whip. Image:Zero Suit Samus SSBB8.jpg|Zero Suit Samus using her laser whip. Image:ZS_Samus.png|Character sprite for Samus in her Zero Suit, from Metroid: Zero Mission. Category:Suits Category:Super Smash Bros.